Angels Love Demons
by dnt-care-anymore
Summary: Friends since birth. At the age of ten his parents died. He was adopted by the family doc but soon moved away taking my favourite singer and heart. Years had passed when everything went wrong for me. Now hes back but its too late. Nothing is as it seems..
1. Preface

**Preface **

As I glide down these crowded halls, feeling more lonely than I have ever felt before, I think back to how this all started. He left me in my time of need. It wasn't his fault yet I can't help but wonder if his life turned out the way he wanted it too. Mine sure didn't. No one payed attention to me since he's been gone. Even my best friend couldn't talk to me anymore. _They _had all control. The odd look now and again was all that proved I was alive.

Now no one sees. They clumsily walk past not hearing the screams echoing down the hall. Not feeling the cold presence among them. The signs were there, but they went by unnoticed.

I see his face one last time. He had finally returned bringing with him my demise. Strutting into the school, scanning faces for something that isn't there anymore. Smiles fall. The eyes that I once loved had changed their colour, they hardened as he listened, listened to the whispers of voices around him. His sister's eyes roll back as she sees the unseeing. Cries of anguish come from their mouths, the others pulling them back having to hold them up as their weight escapes them. Looks of pity are shared among the crowd. All except one. Triumph shines through. Smug bastard.

How I wish to wipe that smirk off his face. But I can't do anything anymore. It's too late. And no one can help me...


	2. Little Too Late

**Chapter one**

The love of music we both shared was amazing. My best friend – Edward Anthony Masen – has been able to play any instrument for as long as we could remember. Of course, he has been trying to teach me but to no avail. It was on my ninth birthday when I first realised I was falling in love with him. You're probably thinking, what would I know of love at such a young age? Well I had seen it. Edward's parents were two people who were truly in love with each other. I couldn't use my parents, although they did love each other, it was unlike their love. My parents loved one another as friends more than anything.

Anyway on my ninth birthday, Edward came over carrying nothing in his hands. At first I was disappointed thinking he forgot and didn't have time to get something or that he didn't like me anymore. But boy was I surprised when he walked over to the piano and sat down. Turns out he spent the whole year writing me a song without me knowing. This is a huge feat considering I have been practically attached to his hip since our childhood.

When he turned eleven though, it all went downhill. His parents were in an accident on the way to out graduation ceremony from primary school. **(Tell me if this is wrong. I'm from Australia and primary school goes to grade seven at the age of twelve. But I heard America only goes to grade six.) **The roads were slippery and unfortunately they slid straight off the road into a tree. Edward wouldn't cry in front of me as he held his dying mother's hand. The family doctor at the time, Dr Carlisle Cullen, tried everything he could to save them but it was too late. They were buried a few days later.

As his mothers dying wish, Dr Cullen adopted Edward.

Nothing was the same after that. Edward seemed to see his parents everywhere. I could tell he was braking inside and I tried to hold strong for him. I was only eleven, what was I suppose to do? One day, Edward came to me out the front of my house. Their family was moving. Everyone said it was for the best and that he needed to start over again. Yet nothing worked on me. I was still sad to hear I was losing my best friend.

And since that day I haven't seen him once. I hadn't had any contact at all in fact. Until today that is. Unfortunately today is just a little too late.


	3. Oh, It's You

**Chapter two**

No one saw me anymore as I passed them on the streets. But even though I was used to it by now, it still hurt me. Shaking my head I turned onto the hidden path near the back of the school. Only two people knew it was there. Me and the guy who stole my heart. The path lead up to an old abandoned three-storey house which looked to be from the early 1900's. It was so beautiful in its rundown state that I couldnt even begin to imagine what it would have been like if it was still new.

Making my way up the stairs, I reached our room. This is the one that appealed to us both. Me because of the giant window and seat facing out to the stream behind the house, and Edward because this room had a secret door leading upstairs to the attic. The only entrance to the attic. We found it when he was chasing me and I accidently hit the lever - being the clumsy girl I am. The attic was huge and unfortunately had a whole in the roof. But Edward always said he would want to put glass there so he could look up at the stars while he was playing his music. There was one night we snuck up here and he brought the guitar I got for his birthday with him. We spent hours up here until it started to rain. We ran out so fast that we forgot his guitar. Before we could go back and get it the next day though, his parents were in their accident.

Walking back down to the room, I picked up his guitar - I kept it well tuned, just for him - and sat down on the window seat. Taking a deep breath, I started to play.

_If tomorrow never comes_  
_I would want just one thing_  
_I would tell it to the stars and the sun_  
_I would write it for the world to see_  
_And it's you_  
_The light changes when you're in the room_  
_Oh it's you_  
_Oh it's you_

**EPov**

The family and I had decided to visit Forks, my hometown. I knew they were doing it for me mainly but I needed to see her. I needed to see my Bella one last time before starting a new life with these people. I just hoped she would forgive me. Being a vampire was hard but being away from those who you loved was harder. We pulled over just before entering the town to hunt. They were all fine of course with the control but having a newborn with you isnt exactly the best way to go when going into a town without hunting. While I'm suppose to be of the age of eighteen, I am now forever stuck in the body of a seventeen year old. With a sigh, I ran after the others.

It was only after our first kill that we heard it. A heavenly voice singing sadly. It was so faint that if we werent vampires, I'm sure we wouldnt have heard it. As if we were hypnotized, we ran towards the voice.

_If tomorrow never comes _  
_I would want just one wish _  
_To kiss your quiet mouth _  
_Trace the steps with my fingertips _  
_And it's you _  
_The light changes when you're in the room _  
_Oh it's you _  
_Oh it's you_

The voice got louder and clearer. We could see a light up ahead_. __Oh it's you, oh _

We burst through a clearing. Everyone gasped at the sight. Me? I fell to my knees.

_Oh it's you, o__h it's you_

I thought I saw her in the upstairs window but when I looked again there was nothing there.

_Oh it's you _  
_Oh it's you... _

The voice faded along with the guitar but it was forever burned into my memory. It reminded me so much of Bella. From the voice to the house. In the corner of my eye I noticed Jasper wincing yet I couldnt bring myself to care at that moment. The white house had faded over the years and some of the windows were missing. But the porch that surrounded the house has was still intact. Slowly walking forward I entered our house leaving my family behind... leaving reality and entering the past for the first time in seven years.

* * *

**I dont know if you had figured it out by now but I am a music lover. Different song like everyday to fit my moods. Anyway, this fanfiction will consist mainly of music and lyrics so if that is going to annoy you I suggest you stop reading right now. If not, continue and I hope you like :)**


	4. Memories

**Chapter three**

**EPOV**

The door creaked as it opened. Moth-eaten furniture upon dust covered floors graced me. The dark would have made it impossible to see if I wasnt a vampire. I stood transfixed at the door with my family behind me. I knew they were talking to me but I couldnt hear. Faint laughter was surrounding me. I felt someone else there and turned to watch as two kids stumbled into the clearing. Shock covered their faces but not at the glitering vampires. No, at the house. They couldnt see us, they were from another time. The little boy with unkept hair grinned and pulled his friend forward. She tried to tell him no but he wouldnt listen.

Whispering into her ear, she blushed and nodded. The ran up the steps and passed me holding hands. Her blue dress flapping behind her as they continued to run up the stairs. At the top they stopped and turn to me. The boy smiled crookedly at me while the girl winked. And with that they disappeared down the hallway.

My eyes widdened as I followed them, my feet moving on their own. There was no family. There was no vampires. There was just them. At the top of the stairs I saw her dress turn around a corner and through a door. My heart clenched painfully. I knew that room.

It was our room.

**BPOV**

I lightly placed the guitar back onto the bed. All of the sudden I heard the front door open. A gasp escaped me. No one had ever found this house! How dare they enter! But than again it was never legally our house. It might as well have though with the amount of time we spent here. Voices floated up to me. More than one person than. I wonder how they found it. It was literally in the middle of nowhere! _And its not like anyone followed me. _I thought with a sigh.

Footsteps came towards the door. Frozen with fear I prayed they went away and I slammed the door shut, locking it. I could see the handle shaking. My eyes widdened. Quickly, I turned and jumped out the window landing near six strangers. They glittered in the sun. But more than that, they saw me. Like really saw me. Fear gripped me and I ran. Ran from the strangers, ran from my home, ran from my past. I only hope it doesnt bite me in the arse.

**ThirdPOV**

The family watched as Edward entered the house transfixed. It was like he was possessed. Jasper sensed he was feeling emotions that felt so old it was like he was in another time altogether, no longer with them. Everyone was confused. Of course they had all heard the story of him and his friend. Most of it was with this house. It was like their second home. With that in mind, it was suggested that they waited till Edward was ready for them to come in so he could deal with his past by himself first. Esme wasnt happy but she eventually agreed specially after seeing the house.

The house which looks nearly as old as Esme herself **(For this she was turned in 1918 instead. Hope you dont mind!) **was falling apart in places. Windows were smashed and all the paint was chipped. _Boy it would have been a beauty in its original state..._thought Jasper. The family listened as Edward tredded lightly through the house leaving most untouched. A door slammed upstairs making the vampires jump. Edward didnt do that surely...he was walking down the hallway at the time. And theres little to no wind about. Everyone passed uneasy looks. _What was going on?_

_Thud..!_

Heads snapped towards the light noise. With widdened eyes, they observed a girl - no a women - who must have jumped out of a third storey window. Emotions of unbelief poured off everyone but most especially the girl. Panic gripped them all. Bella was staring in disbelief as she realised they saw her. _Impossible! _She thought.

Suddenly, she turned tails and ran.

Her footprints gently touching the ground leaving a faint mark before disappearing altogether. **(think of when you push something down and it comes back up looking like you never touched it.)** It wasnt long before she was across the other side of the clearing fading under the shade or the trees. As soon as she hit the tree line, she disappeared from sight, no trace left to say she was ever there. The vampires left standing there shocked as they came about to their senses. Not only has someone seen them in their unnatural form but had just vanished!

Edward had finally entered the room. Looking around he spotted a guitar resting on the bed with no dust cover. _Odd... _Making his way over to the closed window, he spotted his family staring off into the distance. But for the life of him **(no pun intended lol)**, he couldnt understand what they were doing. His brow creased as he continued to observe his family as they watched a gap between the trees. _Just what was going on?_

* * *

**Im sorry this took so long to be put up. I never knew how hard it was to write down your idea and make it sound good before I tried doing it myself. With that note, I apologies in advance to anyone who I have ever said hurry up too or will say it too. I now understand your stress! Truly. Oh and if you know of any good marine/army/poilce/swat. etc stories, please do share! It takes me forever to find one good one. Thanks very much :) Hope you have enjoyed this so far!**


	5. Author's Note Sorry you guys

_**Hi all people who are following this story at the moment or those who have even taken the time to read this story after stumbling onto it... Either way, lol**_

_**I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to post this quick note (I'm one of those people who puts things off you know? Saying I'll do it later, I'll do it later, next thing I know its been a year! Woops!) **_

_** God I ramble**_

_**I will be continuing this story! I SWEAR! Its just I am currently in year 12 (final year of high school...WOOHOOO!) and have so much stress from that and work that I just haven't had time to finish my next chapter! Shame on me, I know. **_

**_So please hang in there. I will get back to you soon. Might even write something tonight. God knows my brain is dead from school work and I can concentrate on it anymore. _**

**_And once more for all that have missed it... I LOVE ALL PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW MY STORIES! Makes me feel worth it ;) lol_**

**_Be with you all soon =) Hope you guys are as excited as I am for your reactions! _**


End file.
